In order for virtualized network functions (VNFs) to be provisioned in a virtualized environment, multiple systems are utilized to facilitate the deployment. For example, a virtualized environment may include a management and orchestration (MANO) system stack that includes subsystems such as a network function virtualization orchestrator (NFVO), a virtualized network function manager (VNFM), and a virtualized infrastructure manager (VIM). Notably, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) network functions virtualization (NFV) industry specification group (ISG) has defined a reference architecture for the management and orchestration of a network of VNFs. In particular, the utilization of “VNF packages” enables this process. While not explicitly defined, a VNF package generally comprises one or more VNF descriptors and one or more VNF image files that may be used to deploy a VNF in a virtual environment. Similarly, ETSI generally describes a VNF package as an archive containing a VNF descriptor (VNFD) file, virtual machine software image(s) associated with the VNF, and any additional artifacts (e.g., which are used to check the integrity and to prove the validity of the archive). In general, a VNF package contains all of the components required to on-board and orchestrate a VNF in a virtualized environment using an ETSI NFV ISG defined “MANO” system stack. However, at present, there is no formally agreed standard existing for the VNFD itself, which makes on-boarding of a VNF package an inefficient process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for on-boarding VNF packages in an NFV system utilizing a predefined format.